


I Can't Fight This Forever

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Omega Peter Hale, beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N}, a Blue eyed Beta is left to cope with the full moon effect on her, but Peter has other plans with her.





	I Can't Fight This Forever

{Y/N} watched as Scott, her friend and packmate, close all ways of her getting out.

“ Are you sure you want to be left alone tonight?” He asked as she nodded, she could feel the pull of the moon calling her inner wolf, Scott walked out, and she sensed that he left, {Y/N} wanted to be free, running the preserve and to howl at the moon, ever since she killed Ryan, her best friend, she trained to control the wolf, but tonight was going to change everything.

“ Keep it together.” {Y/N} told herself, gripping one of her hands into a fist, she felt her claws growing and they sliced into her hand, she got up and growled as she sensed someone in the house, the footsteps getting louder till they got to her door, {Y/N} placed her bloody clawed hand on the door, slightly growling.

“ Don’t be afraid {Y/N}.” A voice said on the other side of the door, {Y/N} froze, it was Peter, {Y/N} slides the bloody hand down the door, her claws slicing some wood.

“ What do you want?” {Y/N} asked she backed away from the door and it opened to reveal the eldest Hale, who smirked at her, tilting his head at her.

“ I thought I would give you some company.” Peter replied to her, but his eyes saw that her hand was bloody and her unusual black claws were covered in blood.

“ You’re bleeding.” Peter exclaimed, he wanted to help her, but she pulled away, she growled, her control was beginning to slip.

“ I don’t need you.” She growled as she made her eyes glow, Peter was in awe as her eyes were a cold blue, but she had so much joy to her, she must have hidden her cold side hard.

“ I can help you!” Peter growled as {Y/N} could smell his lust for her.

“ I don’t need a mate.” {Y/N} growled as she shook, her wolf wanted Peter to chase her, to claim her as his, they had so much in common.

“ I know what your wolf wants.” Peter said as he saw light coming into the room, {Y/N} felt it and tore the window blinds off, she saw the full moon rising and she growled more.

“ I can’t fight this forever.” {Y/N} growled before she jumped through the glass, landing on the ground, {Y/N} investigated the preserve, then up at the window to see Peter, {Y/N} then began to run.

“ Damn it.” Peter growl before jumping out of the broken window, he caught her scent, he closed his eyes and he got up, he opened his eyes, they glowed their cold blue.

“ You’re mine.” Peter growled before he began running after the she wolf he wanted to make his own, {Y/N} ran, she heard Peter’s footsteps, so she climbed up a tree and began loping from tree branch to tree branch that she believed could hold her weight.

“ I’m gonna find you.” Peter called out with his wolven voice mixing with his human side, he smelt her, but not on the forest floor, but in the trees, he smirked, he continued to follow the scent, it dropped, and Peter could see the silhouette, he tackled it to the ground, {Y/N} growled underneath him, the only features that showed were her eyes, fangs and claws.

“ Stop.” Peter growled as {Y/N} roared at him, he growled, he then kissed her hard, it stopped her from moving, but she was slowly getting control, but the she wolf part of her came full blast, Peter pulled back quickly as {Y/N} got up, she made her claws come out.

_“ You’re no Alpha.”_ {Y/N}’s voice echoed, this wasn’t her, it was her wolf, Peter smirked, {Y/N} turned, but Peter tackled her to the ground, her belly upon the ground as Peter was on top of her, he put a clawed hand on her head.

“ I’m your Alpha and I’m gonna claim you as my Omega.” Peter growled, {Y/N} stiffened, her human side could hear him and her wolven side loved the feeling.

“ You’re mine.” Peter growled before he tears her shirt off, revealing that she had no bra on, {Y/N} moaned as the cold made her nipples perk.

“ You’re mine, say it.” Peter growled as he made her get on her knees, her back facing his front, when she didn’t say it, Peter gripped some of her {H/C} hair in his hands.

“ Say it.” Peter growled in her ear, {Y/N} purred at this.

“ I’m yours.” She whimpered, he got her on her hands and knees.

“ Don’t move.” Peter growled as she obeyed, he got her pants off to reveal she was bare, he smirked before plunging a finger into her soaked heat, she whimpered at the feeling, but as he pulled away, he sucked on her juices, he growled and removed his own clothes.

“ I’m gonna fuck you and knot you, I want to see you round with my pups.” Peter growled as he sees her core is leaking her own clear cum, the smell was starting to make him want her more, he got his harden cock at her core and thrusted, breaking her barrier, she cried out as he settled within her.

“ You feel this, you make this happen.” Peter growled as he smelt some blood, but he pulled back and thrusted into her, folding over her and pursuing his orgasm, {Y/N} whimpered at the pleasure she was feeling, but Peter pulled out of her and flipped her upon her back, then thrusted into her pussy, she cried out and came all over his cock.

“ That’s it, cum for your Alpha.” Peter growled as his eyes glowed, {Y/N}’s eyes glowed, he kept going and started to feel his cock’s base growing, he kisses her collarbone, he growled more and more, his thrusts got shorter and harder at the exact same time.

“ {Y/N}!” Peter cried out before he sank his fangs into {Y/N}, claiming her as his, {Y/N} cried out as Peter’s cock knotted inside of her, his warm seed flowing inside of her.

“ Thank you.” {Y/N} said as Peter smirked at her, he then placed a kiss upon her lips and slightly groaned as he cums again.

“ You’re my mate.” Peter whispered into her ear, she smirked, but stopped as she heard footsteps, Peter heard this too and looked at {Y/N}.

“ Wrap your legs around my waist.” Peter told her, she does so and carefully does as he asked, Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around {Y/N} upper body, they sat there.

“ Peter?” Derek’s voice called out, the pack found them.

“ {Y/N}?” Stiles asked as he sees Peter holding her and covering her bare body from the pack as best he could, Peter winced as he came within {Y/N} again, she shuttered against her mate.

“ What’s going on?” Scott asked as he smelt a new scent.

“ I claimed {Y/N} as my own.” Peter growled, the pack then left the two alone.

“ Let us rest.” Peter whispered to his beautiful mate, when Peter unknotted {Y/N}, they go back to Peter’s apartment.

“ Peter?” {Y/N} asked as she yawned, Peter got to her and saw the bite mark scarred over.

“ What’s this?” She asked, Peter kissed it and smiled.

“ It’s a mate mark, werewolves will know you belong to someone.” Peter told her, she smiled at this.

“ I’m tired.” {Y/N} said as Peter smirked, he picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, after setting her down, he removed their clothes.

“ Lets get some sleep, Omega.” Peter growled in a loving way, the two got under the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
